starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Лекмет/Галерея
Второй сезон Page Turner S2E25 Magic High Commission at the end of the table.png S2E25 Lekmet of the Magic High Commission.png S2E25 Glossaryck and Commission at opposite ends of the table.png S2E25 Hekapoo 'probably wondering why you're here'.png S2E25 Rhombulus jumps onto the table.png S2E25 Hekapoo tries to calm Rhombulus down.png S2E25 Lekmet looking at crystallized Glossaryck.png S2E25 Rhombulus and Lekmet take cover from Glossaryck.png S2E25 Rhombulus 'you always do this!'.png S2E25 Rhombulus flips the meeting room table.png S2E25 Rhombulus challenging Glossaryck again.png S2E25 Glossaryck vs. Rhombulus.png S2E25 Glossaryck, Queen, and Commission assembled together.png S2E25 Rhombulus in the time-out corner.png S2E25 Hekapoo reprimanding Rhombulus.png S2E25 Hekapoo and Lekmet look at Omnitraxus.png S2E25 Rhombulus tells the others to check the inputs.png S2E25 Hekapoo tells Rhombulus to leave the room.png S2E25 Rhombulus leaving the Commission's meeting room.png S2E25 Lekmet adjusting the inputs on Omnitraxus' orb.png S2E25 Image of Toffee appears on Omnitraxus' orb.png S2E25 Image of Mewman corn appears on Omnitraxus' orb.png S2E25 Image of tomato can appears on Omnitraxus' orb.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly and Commission looking worried.png Crystal Clear S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet spreads his wings.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet gives a bleat of greeting.png S2E34 Rhombulus bowing to Chancellor Lekmet.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating inquisitively.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet sighing.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet sitting in a stairlift.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet's stairlift goes on the fritz.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet pounding on the stairlift.png S2E34 Rhombulus running up to Chancellor Lekmet.png S2E34 Rhombulus picking up Chancellor Lekmet.png S2E34 Rhombulus carries Lekmet to bottom of the stairs.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I've found what's causing it'.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating curiously.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet in complete shock.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating in a panic.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I've got your evidence right here!'.png S2E34 Rhombulus proud of his actions.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet rubbing his eyes.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'she's Queen Butterfly's daughter'.png S2E34 Lekmet bleats challengingly at Rhombulus.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'it came from a good place'.png S2E34 Rhombulus's snake hands plead with Lekmet.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet feeling overwhelmed.png S2E34 Rhombulus trying to calm Lekmet down.png S2E34 Rhombulus guides Lekmet toward a chair.png S2E34 Rhombulus goes to get Lekmet warm milk.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet shocked to see Marco.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating decisively.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet snorting.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'don't call the Magical High Commission'.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating aggressively.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'make other living arrangements'.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating affirmatively.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet walking past Rhombulus.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet pulling a curtain cord.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet giving a heavy sigh.png S2E34 Rhombulus tells Lekmet not to call the Commission.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet dialing the interdimensional mirror.png S2E34 Rhombulus freezing Lekmet in crystal.png S2E34 Lekmet frozen in Rhombulus' crystal.png S2E34 Left snake hand 'crystallized the High Chancellor!'.png S2E34 Right snake hand 'do you have any idea'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I just really need a win right now'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'supposed to be on my side!'.png S2E34 Rhombulus freezes everyone.png S2E34 Rhombulus looking at frozen Lekmet.png S2E34 Wide-view of Rhombulus's crystal residence.png S2E34 Rhombulus tapping on Lekmet's crystal cage.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'rock candy or something'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'you have to be the source!'.png S2E34 Rhombulus's collection of crystallized creatures.png S2E34 Star Butterfly pointing at crystallized Lekmet.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet still trapped in ice.png Face the Music S2E40 Magic High Commission in the royal seating box.png S2E40 Star and Marco enter the royal seating box.png S2E40 Star 'I had the worst wardrobe malfunction'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly points at Marco's shoulder tassel.png S2E40 Star Butterfly points at twig in Moon's hair.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'it's not very princess-like'.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'please, let me finish'.png S2E40 Queen Moon trusts Star's judgment.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'we really went off-script'.png S2E40 Star, Marco, Moon, and River see the show begin.png S2E40 Spotlight shines on the Butterfly family.png S2E40 Star Butterfly lip-syncing the song lyrics.png S2E40 Star Butterfly in wide-eyed excitement.png S2E40 Moon, River, and High Commission utterly shocked.png S2E40 Star and Marco puppets on a spout of water.png S2E40 Moon, River, and Commission get pelted with food.png S2E40 Star, Marco, and the High Commission run away.png S2E40 Moon, River, and Hekapoo run into the throne room.png S2E40 Hekapoo angry at Queen Butterfly.png S2E40 Hekapoo 'put us all in danger!'.png S2E40 Lekmet giving a concerned bleat.png S2E40 Rhombulus agreeing with Lekmet.png S2E40 Hekapoo 'every intention of what?!'.png Starcrushed S2E41 Moon, Rhombulus, and Lekmet enter the temple.png S2E41 Hekapoo appears through a dimensional portal.png S2E41 Magic High Commission storms the temple.png S2E41 Omnitraxus punches Ludo's doors down.png S2E41 Magic High Commission enters Ludo's chamber.png S2E41 Rhombulus tosses Ludo out of bed.png S2E41 High Commission in Ludo's blurred vision.png S2E41 Magic High Commission looking at Ludo.png S2E41 Queen Moon glaring at Ludo.png S2E41 Queen Moon asks Ludo where Glossaryck is.png S2E41 Queen Moon shocked.png S2E41 Magic High Commission gathered around Ludo.png S2E41 Queen Moon 'I suppose it's just a coincidence'.png S2E41 Ludo and High Commission in monster temple.png S2E41 Queen Moon 'no, wait'.png S2E41 High Commission goes to look for Glossaryck.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet looking for Glossaryck.png S2E41 Lekmet uncovers a hidden pile of corn.png S2E41 Lekmet eating one of the ears of corn.png S2E41 Lekmet discovers the book of spells.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet holding the book of spells.png S2E41 Book of spells in Chancellor Lekmet's hooves.png S2E41 High Commission gathers around Lekmet.png S2E41 Hekapoo 'that's not the real book'.png S2E41 High Commission returns to Moon and Ludo.png S2E41 Rhombulus, Hekapoo, and Lekmet in shock.png S2E41 High Commission staring at Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 High Commission members gasp with shock.png S2E41 High Commission ready to fight Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Lekmet casting light magic on Hekapoo.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet reviving Hekapoo.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet supporting Hekapoo.png S2E41 Rhombulus having his power absorbed.png S2E41 Hekapoo goes back on the offensive.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet reviving Rhombulus.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet weak after reviving Rhombulus.png S2E41 Rhombulus 'you can't keep doing that'.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet sweating and breathless.png S2E41 Rhombulus and Lekmet get blown away.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet weak on the ground.png S2E41 Lekmet across from Moon's unconscious body.png S2E41 Lekmet crawls toward Queen Moon's body.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet reviving Queen Moon.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet using the last of his magic.png S2E41 Queen Moon has her strength restored.png S2E41 Chancellor Lekmet giving Moon a weak smile.png S2E41 Lekmet's body starts turning to ashes.png S2E41 Queen Moon watches Lekmet crumble to dust.png S2E41 Moon grasps desperately at Lekmet's ashes.png S2E41 Queen Moon blasts Ludo-Toffee with magic.png S2E41 Queen Moon dodging Ludo-Toffee's blasts.png S2E41 Queen Moon collecting Lekmet's remains.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей